HOW TO BECOME PRO
Time to make a new guide to sperging~ IN DETAIL So you've rolled a character Get your main weapon skill to 5''' or '''6. Perhaps grind to 3 or 4 at most, but dont waste time grinding it past that unless your ips are flowing like the river ganges. While you are doing this, you want to start on the easy jobs: If you can persuade someone to kill ghosts for you, you can start on ghostbuster, also you can ask people to fish for you (do not go overboard on asking for favors!!!) if you get your hands on a carbon pole and bait jar, you can fish for yourself, and many people will be grateful if you offer fish so anyone can do the job. another job that you can do with many favors is chef~ grabbing berries from mountain pass and apples from crater rim is pretty easy and a berry or apple+raw meat+naan are all thats needed for thornberry meat pies for cash, deliveryboy and crackheads will be all you need. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT FARMING MOBS FOR XP. the other thing to make sure is that you always have gym ip to spend. the single biggest speed bump to getting tuff is gym ip. gym as fast as you can. Ok, so you have 6 raw in your weapon, probably a bunch of unspent xp. your first priority is to buy enough climb to easily get around, then your weapon skill to about 10 raw or so. unless you are playing a gimmick. so keep doing the jobs, get yourself some scrub weapons, and start going out and killing shit for kill journals (not for effective xp). high level players will generally not mind helping you out with this, but again, dont go overboard. for kill journals, look at the wiki list, look for the weaker ones or the ones you have seen. at this point you can also start doing chud and prisoner hunter contracts from Hatred above city hall. these pay out ok and are a good source of job xp. also, you can start on defender and dexter job. for defender, try to piggyback off FCPD kills. you can also do moonshiner jobs. if you can afford a scamming outfit and have good persuade, you can start scammer job. it is possible to steal tvs for burglar, but i find it frustrating to do so. you can also start on EEE delivery (now located in botany bay), just make sure you take packages that arent for luskentyre (until you get climb skill) and usagi (in fact almost never take usagi packages). another easy job you can do is pusherman once you get some scav, scavenge a rock of crank in the crack mansion, break it into 10, and then sell it to crackheads. once you buy up some climb you can go a lot farther afield, opening up many more journals and kill journals. after that, you will want to buy some scav, maybe up until it starts costing a significant amount for a new raw. money making opportunties that arise around now: killing hepcats and selling their shit (the selling is the profitable part, lucy, ricky, butch, and jack drop weapons that sell for 1k apiece roughly, plus nanoweave suits), killin truckasaurus and selling the ai module to jlar for 1600 a pop (gotta butcher it~ use a scalpel. save the liquid reservoirs as they are useful for oil pumper). If you are a nerd and have high brains, you will want to buy a couple raws of repair and medic. everyone loves having a good nerd in their corp. Also if you have high brains and/or cool, you will want to buy some pilot skill so you can fly a plane around (15 total is ok for mosquitos and prions, 18 total for a cessna tiltrotor) once you hit 10 weaponskill, and decent climb/scav you should buy to 6 raw in dodge, and then pump that weaponskill straight to 15. the 6 raw in dodge will make running away a lot easier. jobs that open up with scav and repair: dam repairman in weezer, utility worker, oil pumper, pusherman, many others. once you get sufficient climb, you can also do a TON of quests. as you gain more weapon skill and scav, you'll be able to do more. many of these quests, escpeically the very early ones can be done straight out of chargen. here is my quest order: 50 dreams of before Was it all just a dream? 200 furnace Found the hidden passage in the orphanage furnace. 175 agnes' secret Blackmailed Sister Agnes with her nasty secret in the basement. 800 Edith's dolly Returned Edith's dolly to her. 500 crack bomber Terror-bombed the crack mansion. (this is harder now, you'll want to get cigarettes, soda and bling) 250 baby back ribs A tasty alternative to a back alley abortion. 150 intern Landed a desk job at Weyland-Utani. 150 charnold Hunted down and killed the Charnold. 200 apotheosis Discovered the Juicer clan "God". (requires a little scav) 500 bad lieutenant Judge, jury and executioner for The Man. 500 shoggoth tunnels Found your way down into the shoggoth tunnels. (some climb required) 350 baby farmer Sacrificed your firstborn to the shoggoth. 500 brundlechud Genetically engineered the horrific BrundleChud. (you'll need a hand with the bridge and the door) 450 WOPR Beat the supercomputer WOPR at its own game. 100 moonshiner Hooked Care Dog up with some moonshine. 50 Roshi Defeated Master Roshi in combat. 400 nodachi Got the lotus nodachi on Kakuri island. 350 egg harvest Killed the bug queen for her eggs. 200 belly of the beast Wading through a horde of the undead. 350 baby back ribs pt2 For one baby a day, you can keep a cannibal fed. 600 matter compiler Used the ancient matter compiler to make valuable metals. (requires pretty good climb i'd wait for 18 total at least) 500 gun dealer Got an invite to 77Jack's arms dealership. (maybe borrow bling. also if you arent a gunner do after grinding 50 ip so you dont gain useless guns ip) 500 enlightenment Achieved enlightenment in the Kakuri monastery. 150 bonepanther's friend Made friends with a VERY large kitty. (feed it a LOT) (like, butcher every enemy in the area twice and drop the food in front of it) 1000 chud genocide Murdered every chud in the sewers. 50 fightclub Passed the Fight Club initiation. 1500 missile commander Launched the Colossus missile. You inhuman bastard. (fairly complex, ask if theres someone else who hasnt done it.) 50 family counselling You made a family whole again. 600 redneck nuker yeehaa! kablooey! 125 hitler Found the final solution to the criminal problem. 50 drug dealer First one's free, kid! 650 oil baron Refined and sold some gasoline from the refinery. (requires some repair, scav, pilot skills, a plane, liquid reservoir assembly required (butcher from truckasaurus) 500 electrical engineer Restored power to the Slagtown subway station. (repair skill and all the buffs you can get (if you stack both brains implants, welders mask, rubber yellow gloves, caffeine and a repair toolbox, you can do this with 8 raw brains and 1 repair raw ) 50 buddha on the road Met buddha on the road. Killed him. 250 borealis crewman Completed all the duties assigned to you by a grumpy robot. (same repair as electrical engineer and a boat plus decent combat) 50 Father Flannigan Gave some orphans a reason to live. 150 orphan hunter Killed a hundred diseased orphans for the Gein Foundation. (note you actually get this for finishing orphan exterminator) i removed the ones that are v unlikely for a scrub to do. achievements 50 soylent feast Nothing beats the home made stuff! 100 the furnisher Used your surroundings to finish the job. 25 david motari That was mean. 50 wingnut Put the blame where it belongs. 150 soulthief Trapped some poor sucker's soul in a pentagram. 100 thuggin Jacked some poor clone for his credit. 350 hit man Committed murder for hire. 300 racketeer Offered 'protection' to a local business. 25 beefalo tipper Had some fun at the beefalo's expense. You jackass. 150 demolition man Helped clear the rubble in the maas subway. 200 ghostbuster You are seriously not afraid of no ghost. (use EMP nades on a gangland poltergeist or one that you make with soulthief) 100 cop killer Offed a cop. You hard mothafucka you. (kill gorilla in BG) 50 date rape Made sweet love to that special passed-out something. 100 curly moustache oh he's so pringles 50 fonzie You restarted the jukebox in the bar. You're so goddamn cool. 100 finish him! Executed fifty fatalities. 100 air supply Brought the gate trooper his favorite album. 250 bounty hunter Iced ten bounty targets for Fat Ratzo. 450 crime boss! Made a reputation as a hardcore criminal. 600 satanist! Made a reputation for flamboyant evil. 400 jailbreak Broke out of panopticon and survived. 100 fisherman Give a man a fish, feed him for a day. 50 sinless Cast the first stone. 150 high roller Gambled your way to high-roller status. 75 sky pirate stole an aircraft and sold it for scrap 500 mount fisty Climbed treacherous Mount Fisty. Go you! 50 giblets Showered the area with gibs. 500 mad scientist! Made a reputation as a mad scientist. 100 sackmaster Master of the hackysack. 13 Pope Hugger Crocodylus Pontifex 500 the postman Keven Costner has nothing on you. (do about 25 EEE packages) 150 robot repairman Went through a lot of trouble to fix a grumpy robot. Good work, meatsack! (part of the borealis crewman journal, needs repair skill, boat, decent combat) 100 beacon repairman Fixed a useless beacon light. Good work, fleshpile. (part of the borealis crewman journal, needs repair skill, boat, decent combat) 50 red ribbon Discovered the ancient African AIDS cure. 100 mile high club Sex on a plane! 50 crocodile hunter Went for a swim with a bull stingray. again, tuff ones have been removed. eventually, you'll want to get some skills in track, and maybe pilot if you are a brains or cool based character, with these skills you can do chop shopper, utility worker, oil pumper, racist hunter (try to team up with other people on that one), rescue ranger (drop wasteland contracts), utility worker, leechbane in luskentyre, organ repo in maas (if your medic isnt good enough, ask around!), dam repairman, baby farmer (the hard part for this one is getting babies). take the time to get all the travel journals you can. money: spam refinery and farm truckasaurus+hepcats. also khan in botany drops a desert hawk, sells for 2750. bryce in slagtown drops a cyberdeck worth 3200, but you gotta smash the door now. if you can pilot, you'll want to look into buying a mosquito to help you get to lusk and botany and such without too much hassle. to finish the order, here is my kill list at 100k quest xp. most of these are fairly easy, but i did get help with some of them. for others that are tuff i mightve pulled out some high end weaponry. however i did most of these with knuckle busters. Unique XP awards you've earned: 48 offed an orphan -agnes fuck you 96 executed a bully Found a bully and executed it. 40 snuffed a truck stop dog Q: What is more amazing than a talking dog? A: A spelling Bee!!!! 40 offed a wild dog Q: What did the dog call his father? A: His paw!!! 96 slew a crackhead I just wanted a rock... 24 euthanized an old fart Found an old man and murdered it. 80 killed a chud Found a chud and killed it. 96 slaughtered a chobo No sigrits for him! 24 neutralized an escaped pris Killbot found him. 24 killed a crack baby Found a crack baby and killed it. 48 slew a slagtown monkey Who is the alpha male now? 64 snuffed a scumbag Found a scumbag and snuffed it. 160 snuffed a crackfiend Found a crackfiend and snuffed it. 8 murdered a kitten You wanker. 72 dispatched an otaku kid WWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!? 72 offed a gangland citizen Found a gangland citizen and offed it. 200 slew a war veteran Found a war veteran and slew it. 120 executed a zombie 'Cuz it's a thriller, thriller night... 24 snuffed a satanist Found a satanist and snuffed it. 168 offed a lobstrosity You're gonna need a LOT of butter. 224 dispatched a suicide bomber Found a suicide bomber and dispatched it. 56 wasted a radscorpion Found a radscorpion and wasted it. 24 slew a vulture Found a vulture and slew it. 32 dispatched a chomologist Found a chomologist and dispatched it. 40 slaughtered a sentry droid Found a sentry droid and slaughtered it. 400 offed a jigsurgeon Found a jigsurgeon and offed it. 352 offed a grindroid Found a grindroid and offed it. 352 neutralized a drilliac Found a drilliac and neutralized it. 224 wasted a phagelab zombie You're fighting for your life inside a thriller, thriller 64 neutralized a chukka Found a chukka and neutralized it. 72 offed a beefalo Mmmmm.... ribwich. 144 slaughtered an armordillo Found an armordillo and slaughtered it. 112 offed a redneck It puts the lotion on its skin. 48 offed a neo-vicky Found a neo-vicky and offed it. 208 executed a hepcat So hip, daddy-o. 80 executed a nipposervulant Found a nipposervulant and executed it. 24 neutralized a gatekeeper Found a gatekeeper and neutralized it. 104 murdered a nippoinitiate Found a nippoinitiate and murdered it. 120 slaughtered a nippoacolyte Found a nippoacolyte and slaughtered it. 200 neutralized an arachno Found an arachno and neutralized it. 24 neutralized a small rat He just wanted to dress up like one of the three musketeers! 48 neutralized a giant rat Found a giant rat and neutralized it. 144 dispatched a mime Found a mime and dispatched it. 120 neutralized a celebrity zom TOM CRUISE MISSILE HITS CELEBRITY ZOMBIE 120 killed a mall zombie Found a mall zombie and killed it. 240 wasted a boomer zombie Found a boomer zombie and wasted it. 24 dispatched a molegull Found a molegull and dispatched it. 96 offed a porcuswine Found a porcuswine and offed it. 160 dispatched an angry soda ma That fucking soda machine had it coming. 96 murdered a tusker Don't forget to save the dick. It'll make a good hotdog. 240 dispatched a rock leech Found a rock leech and dispatched it. 104 banished a poltergeist An invisible man, sleeping in your bed 24 slew a cave slug Managed to kill one of them... 40 murdered a chuman Found a chuman and murdered it. 160 murdered a giant cave spide AHHHHH FUCK I HATE SPIDERS 80 killed a cave chukka Found a cave chukka and killed it. 64 wasted a bat That guy was driving me bananas. What? Why are you looking at me like that? 72 slaughtered a cave bandit Found a cave bandit and slaughtered it. 32 offed a mountain pass bandi Found a mountain pass bandit and offed it. 80 offed a nerdling Found a nerdling and offed it. 400 murdered a karnivore punk FUKKED WIT DA KARNOVORES 400 neutralized a mutant footba Found a mutant footballer and neutralized it. 80 slew a babymomma You dun tuk her bebby away! 24 slaughtered a hentai nurse How can you say you love her if you can't even eat her poop? 220 dispatched a satanist nun 336 slaughtered a toxic freak Found a toxic freak and slaughtered it. 400 dispatched a mutant firefig Found a mutant firefighter and dispatched it. 120 murdered an alligator Found an alligator and murdered it. 24 slew a sewer beetle Found a sewer beetle and slew it. 176 slaughtered a yeti Found a yeti and slaughtered it. 120 murdered a racist I'll getcha neegras! 24 slew a weezerite Found a weezerite and slew it. 96 wasted a red chud It's like a chud. Only red. 400 killed a master vampire You don't belong in this world! 72 slew an ITLAPD pirate Sent an ITLAPD pirate to Davy Jones' Locker. 24 neutralized a rattlesnake Found a rattlesnake and neutralized it. 64 dispatched a sea chud Beware the wrath of Grath! 400 slaughtered a raider boss Found a raider boss and slaughtered it. 96 dispatched a chuman guard Found a chuman guard and dispatched it. 72 snuffed a pirate Found a pirate and snuffed it. 40 murdered a ship rat Found a ship rat and murdered it. 80 snuffed a chud minion Found a chud minion and snuffed it. 208 murdered a choboss Found a choboss and murdered it. 400 slew an arachnotron Shot at an arachnotron until it died. 300 slew a tentacle raper In porn, this would be impossible before it had its way with you. 72 wasted an assaulting gangla Found an assaulting gangland citizen and wasted it. 16 slaughtered a citizen But... his stuff. 240 slaughtered an invading roc Found an invading rock leech and slaughtered it. 320 offed an enforcer droid Found an enforcer droid and offed it. 16 murdered a bunny Found a bunny and murdered it. 400 chopped a treeman Tore down a treeman. TIMBER! 176 executed a crocodile Found a crocodile and executed it. 24 wasted a sex slave Oh bondage, up yours! 400 offed a mall boomer zombie Found a mall boomer zombie and offed it. 24 snuffed a prisoner Shank n' Bank 24 dispatched a clown What am I, a clown to you? Am I here for your amusement? 144 snuffed a chomo guard Found a chomo guard and snuffed it. 400 executed a great old one Found a great old one and executed it. 160 offed an otaku miniboss Found an otaku miniboss and offed it. 32 executed a river squid Found a river squid and executed it. 96 murdered a googlepede Found a googlepede and murdered it. 200 neutralized a romper Found a romper and neutralized it. 320 killed a grizzly Found a grizzly and killed it. 320 executed a blue screamer Found a blue screamer and executed it. 208 slew a shoggoth spawn Found a shoggoth spawn and slew it. 24 executed a terrified bureau This is the only reason anyone ever signs this contract. 24 dispatched a mountain ram Found a mountain ram and dispatched it. 80 murdered a caiman Found a caiman and murdered it. 184 slew a tankboy Found a tankboy and slew it. 72 executed a projects thug Found a projects thug and executed it. 56 neutralized a chobo (sharpt Found a chobo (sharpton) and neutralized it. 250 murdered an alien invader Bleep bloop. SKEEBLE! 24 neutralized a vampire hunte You can't fight the Thirst forever. 384 neutralized a mold beast Found a mold beast and neutralized it. 24 wasted a lammergier Found a lammergier and wasted it. 240 executed an adolescent dino Found an adolescent dino and executed it. 184 chopped a chutney Killed a chutney. Ya bleedin' birk. 24 killed a chestburster Get away from her, you bitch! 100 offed a chupid Who has a broken heart now? 40 dispatched a crab Found a crab and dispatched it. 400 smashed a giant mangrove cr CRAAAB BATTLE! 200 dispatched a ripperscrub Found a ripperscrub and dispatched it. 72 snuffed a mutant shark Jawsome! 24 snuffed a bull stingray In memory of the Hunter! 280 murdered a biomechanical fr Found a biomechanical freak and murdered it. 80 slaughtered a pregnant teen Found a pregnant teenager and slaughtered it. again i got help with a bunch of these, if a journal says it is worth 350 xp odds are i did not do it alone in newbie gear. job list baby farmer 175 - 1/9 Now burglar 150 1/4 1/10 Now chef 150 0/5 10/10 -- chop shopper 300 3/5 1/5 Now chud hunter 125 - 10/10 -- chudhunta 50 0/5 7/10 Now corpse grinder 60 - 5/5 -- dam repairman 700 - 1/3 6 days defender 225 0/4 10/10 -- deliveryboy 100 0/3 10/10 -- dexter 200 0/3 6/6 -- dinnertime 50 - 1/20 Now EEE deliveryman 200 - 20/20 -- fisherman 125 0/5 10/10 -- gambler 50 0/5 20/20 -- ghostbuster 200 0/5 10/10 -- hitman 75 0/3 10/20 4 hrs leechbane 300 - 10/10 -- lumberjack 350 0/10 2/10 Now mangler 75 0/10 10/10 -- medic 130 0/5 15/15 -- moonshiner 125 0/3 10/10 -- office worker 125 0/5 10/10 -- oil pumper 250 - 15/15 -- organ repo 300 - 8/10 9 days orphan exterminator 50 0/6 10/10 -- porn star 175 - 1/10 Now prisoner hunter 175 - 15/15 -- pusherman 250 0/10 10/10 -- racist hunter 240 - 10/10 -- raider killer 275 - 6/10 Now rescue ranger 200 - 10/10 -- socializer 50 - 13/30 Now supply runner 225 0/5 10/10 -- utility worker 180 0/4 10/10 -- whore 125 0/4 10/10 -- obviously i had help with lumberjack and raider killer. also i got people to do organ kits for me, but i had to fish for them or do things for them. if you do nothing but ask for help you will be ignored usually!! ok so if you do all these quests you should have at least 80k quest xp and hopefully maxed weapon raws; all while using newbie gear so you are relatively grief immune. along the way, at some point you will find that you can kill monsters super easily that give you a ton of effective xp. when this happens, you could spend a while farming them if you want. lampreys are a good example of this, they pay well, spawn on demand with the contract in a small area, you can get npc help sometimes, and they give a lot of xp for their difficulty. past lampreys, its a matter of finding mobs that are easy for you. at this point you'll probably need to start breaking out the good gear. be careful with it! you are still very weak in comparison to the gankers with 200k xp. once you've gotten max weapon raws, start focusing on your dodge (unless you are a nerd character or something). MUTATION ORDER ok so while you are doing this you are getting all these mutation slots! and you want to know what to take! well here is a rough guide. First mute: brute strength OR swollen brains 2.Twitchy nerves 3.ultraclot/bleeder 4.hyperimmune 5.bloodhound After this the order is debatable, but almost everyone will be good with taking those 5 mutations for their first 5.